


Q&A

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang ends up asked the strangest questions, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, this was a strange 1AM idea. Enjoy!

Ruby asked first, of all things. Yang did not expect her to ask at all, but Ruby asked. Which was cute, if unnecessary. And made it way clearer that at some point soon the other one would probably ask, too. At least they would stop dancing around the issue.

She approached Yang in the room at midmorning, while the other two teammates were out showering and getting ready for the day. Yang always got an early start on the daily preparation grind, and Ruby was profoundly low-maintenance on the hygiene front. So it was the only regular time they were alone in the room. Ruby was nervous, hands wringing together vigorously. Which, Yang knew, meant she was _really_ nervous.

“Hey, Yang?”

“Heeeeeeeey Ruby.” A very Yang grin. To try to diffuse whatever was making Ruby nervous, and also because it was in Yang’s nature to be, well, Yangish.

Ruby seemed to calm down a little, or at least her arms moved down to settle at her sides. “So uh. Question.”

“Answer.” Ha. Brilliant.

“Okay, so…” Ruby frowned, eyes straying to the bunk below Yang’s. Oh. She saw where this might be going. “I know she’s your best friend and stuff, and you don’t need to say yes just because I’m your sister, but she’s your partner and I figure I should ask, uh… canIaskBlakeoutinlikeaweekorafewdaysorsomething?”

Ruby had, by the end of her questions, winced and looked away, face bright red. Yang just smiled at her. “Sure.”

“SorryIknowyouprobably- oh. Are you sure?”

Yang swung her legs to the edge of the bunk and hopped down, then reached out to ruffle her sister’s hair, “Yup. Not a problem.” She had honestly been waiting for one or both of them to realize at this point, after the weeks spent exchanging nervous glances and awkward clearing of throats. Neither of them really counted as a closed book once you really got to know them like Yang had.

Plus, she would get to give Blake the “So you’re dating my little sister” talk, and that was going to be _magical_.

Blake asked next, a couple days later, in the locker room after partner training exercises. Ruby and Weiss had a different timeslot for training, so they were still off doing Ruby and Weiss stuff somewhere else. Who knew with them? Bickering over food in the cafeteria, maybe. 

“… Yang.” Blake was avoiding Yang’s gaze with even more purpose than usual, and goodness, was that a hint of blush to her cheeks? _Note to self: make ‘red looks good on you’ joke once these two figure things out._

“What’s up?” Yang swung her towel over her shoulder, cocking an eyebrow.

Blake paused (pawsed?), then swallowed and spoke up, “I know you’re her older sister, so I should ask first – and you can say no, if you want-“

A hand in the air from Yang interrupted her, “Blake Bella _donna_!” Yang poured as much mock shock and indignation into the words as she could, “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”

Blake mumbled something that sounded like “Probably” in response. And here she had thought Ruby asking was cute.

“And you expect me to just give her away like some kind of… thing I could give away?”

Blake sighed, “What do you want?”

“Well being willing to do stuff for it is a good start.” Yang grinned, “You’re both independent people who can make your own choices. Go ahead and ask.”

“Are you sure?”

“Blake, I’m going to go ahead and not actually joke about it for a second, okay? There’s nobody in this whole school I would trust to date Ruby more than you, okay?” She paused, “Okay, maybe Jaune only because he couldn’t hurt her if he tried, but. No joking, like I said.”

An amused eyeroll from the faunus. “Right. Thanks.”

And that was that for another few days - days of painful waiting for the ice of “how do I do the asking this person out thing” to break between her sister and her best friend (which was a unique feeling, Yang had to say) as well as a lot of insisting from the two that they had other places to be than with their team or, in particular, each other. Then one day at last, on the way back to the room from class, Ruby finally summoned up some dang courage.

“Blakeweneedtotalklikerightnowokay?” She had asked, then suddenly Yang and Weiss were alone in the hallway with only some falling rose petals for company, and a nearby classroom door had slammed shut.

“That was… sudden.” Weiss commented.

Yang shrugged, “To some people, maybe.” But no, there was something she had to make sure to go and watch immediately. So she strolled down the hall a bit, doing her best to keep her stride casual.

The door kept her from hearing exactly what was being said or how it was worded, but Yang could pretty clearly tell what was going on. Ruby was saying a lot of words very quickly, and that continued on for a bit, then Blake recovered and managed a response of some kind. Whatever the response was, Ruby was clearly elated, and it occurred to Yang that she should probably step back from the door and give them their privacy in whatever was coming next. But hey, they were dating! Took them long enough.

She turned to Weiss, who was standing beside her and pretending not to be interested. “Maybe we should date too, y’know. As a solidarity thing.”

Weiss let out a single harsh laugh, “If I had all the time left in Remnant I wouldn’t be able to tell you why I’m not going to date you.”

“Guys!” Ruby announced, striding out of the room with her arms raised over her head, “Blake and I are dating now!”

Yang grinned at Blake, “Is that so? _Well, then._ ” She wrapped an arm tight around the faunus’ shoulders, “I need to borrow her for a second, okay?”

Blake looked alarmed. Ruby looked confused.

“Are… you sure, Yang?”

“Well,” Yang said, tightening her grip on Blake’s shoulder, “I’m the big sister, so I get to have a little talk with Blake about dating you.”

“But you said-“ Blake started.

“I said you could ask, Blake. Since she said yes, you get the talk.” She started down the hall, leaving a very perplexed Ruby behind, “I even had Weiss make me a brochure. Everyone loves brochures!”

“Well,” Weiss said once they had turned a corner out of sight, “That’s… something.”

Ruby frowned. “I don’t like brochures.”


End file.
